reignofconflagrationfandomcom-20200216-history
Amphibious Landing Craft
Serving as a heavy transport and capable of crossing water, the Amphibious Landing Craft is a heavy duty vehicle which is known for taking combat units from one sector to another within a matter of seconds, they also come with light weapons for defense. Several factions operate different versions of this vehicle: * United States Task Forces - Main naval transport, equipped with a light mortar * Company of Liberty - Secondary transport if no airborne units are available * Forth Reich of Yuri - Assault ALCs built in the Forth Reich serve as primary naval landers * Eurasian Commonwealth - Not having a big naval presence, Eurasia has ALCs for backup landings * New Andes Armada - Built by Tratos Naval Builders, used for beach landings USTF Riptide "Designated Driver" - Riptide ALC operator - To be added... USTF Service To be added... USTF Deployments Used before the establishment of the Company of Liberty, and before the Second Eurasian Conflict the USA's forces have launched several ALCs from aircraft carriers, support and combat ships to deploy infantry and ground vehicles to assist their allies. They were used in past wars but their most notable appearence was in the Libyan Civil Uprising before the GLA turned rouge on their allies. Libyan Civil Uprising See 'Libyan Civil Uprising'' To be added... First Eurasian Conflict See 'First Eurasian Conflict'' To be added... Second Eurasian Conflict See 'Second Eurasian Conflict'' To be added... GLRF-North American War See 'GLRF-North American War'' To be added... South American Civil War See 'South American Civil War'' To be added... Company Veneno "Door is always open" - Veneno ALC operator - Issued as a transport for deployment from several aircraft carriers operated by '''Company armed forces, it is deployed from the faction's heavy carrier, usually separated from the faction's Flagship, the heavy aircraft carrier operated by the Allied Nations and the OAT mainly known as ANCS Los Angeles mainly deploys the landing craft vehicles whilst out at sea. The vehicle can traverse water along with the ground defending itself from enemy units during any war whilst in the sea or deploying forces whilst on land delivering infantry and vehicles, lacking depth charge launchers it is known to be a target by submarines and battleships when deployed, several numbers of the vehicle were lost. Company Service All-thou not seen much on the field, the Company's version of the Amphibious Landing Craft is equipped to help out with deployments for several units in the faction including invasions, military exercises with its allies including China or America, drills if war breaks out or evacuation of military operatives, civilians, VIPs or high-ranking staff from the faction's allies since they help out anytime. During their service the Company's ALCs have been spotted conducting military exercises with mainly the Chinese and the United States, several activities with these amphibious vehicles have been found with New Andes Armada regiments to help out with training to eleminate terrorist threats in the continents of South America as the GLRF and even the Martollo Cartel are running rampent inside the territories. Success rates of military drills have proved to the Company of Liberty's officials in the OAT show that the effectiveness of these units do help out with roles depending on the situation, however there are faults that OAT and Company officials must take into mind since the ALC is equipped with only a machine gun to defend itself and comes with a lightweight but medium armoured hull, however since the machine gun won't do much, it can be a primary target to enemy forces and must be protected by air and naval forces if at a point a battle ensues around a site where evacuations go around, several numbers were lost due to these conflicts with the lack of support from the air and the seas. Company Deployments Several units of the Company's Landing Craft have been spotted so far in only three conflicts, all-thou spotted in two conflicts prior to the Second Eurasian Conflict these ones were mainly used by the United States before the Company of Liberty was formed, currently the amphibious unit is found in the following conflicts: Second Eurasian Conflict See 'Second Eurasian Conflict'' To be added... Kalini Crisis See 'Kalini Crisis'' To be added... GLRF-North American War See 'GLRF-North American War'' To be added... South American Civil War See 'South American Civil War'' To be added... Forth Reich Invader "Ready your weapons comrades!" - Invader Assault ALC operator - To be added... Forth Reich Service To be added... Forth Reich Deployments To be added... Kalini Crisis See 'Kalini Crisis'' To be added... ECSN Knuckle "Standby for landing, its going to get rough" - Knuckle ALC operator - To be added... ECSN Service Before entering service, the '''Osman Knuckle was granted field trials outside of battle to demonstrate to many countries that became affiliated with the Eurasian Commonwealth Security Network, being equipped with the latest technology built inside ECSN regions and also under guidelines proposed by the Allied Nations to help keep all problems to a minimum. Its latest 105mm Radon Energy Cannon along with its futuristic look makes it more modernized than older ALCs that were in active service over the past 40/50 years, with its friendly turbofan engines it creates less noise making the new Knuckle a tool for sneaking behind enemy lines but its size can be a problem since it can be seen several miles away. In 2031 after several years of preparations it began service along with field testing & authorization, its first deployment was known to be assisting their Company and Middle East allies during their course of the second conflict inside Eurasia. ECSN Deployments To be added... Second Eurasian Conflict See 'Second Eurasian Conflict'' To be added... New Andes Huracán "Lets move it out" - Huracán ALC operator - To be added... NAA Service To be added... NAA Deployments First built in Brazil, first deployed before the '''South American Civil War even began with several countries in the continent first using the new Tratos Huracán, it became a primary naval beach lander for attacking all enemy forces but it can also be a good amphibious transport that can take infantry & vehicles across water but since the Martollo Cartel and the Global Liberation Resistance attacked, the Huracán became a more common sight across South America. South American Civil War See 'South American Civil War'' To be added... Other Amphibious Units * ''M1117 "Dolphin" Armoured Scout Vehicle'' - Boasting heavy armour and a small set of Machine Guns & TOW Launchers, the USA's Dolphin scout vehicle is a known type of Amphibious vehicle which can transport small pockets of four infantry to battle. * ''Type-37TC "Protector" Crawler'' - Opposing the Amphibious Landing Craft but lacking firepower and armour but good in speed and amphibious jobs, the Chinese Protector and its variants are known to be a minimal threat to the Marauder Landship. * ''D-41J "Marauder" Landship'' - A combination of the Marauder with transport capabilities and comes equipped with a set of cannons and rocket launchers, these crude built Marauder Landships serve as the GLRF's primary infantry transport units that can cross several areas with water. * ''BTR-80 "Razor" Anti-Air Transport'' - Used by the Forth Reich and China as anti-aircraft and amphibious transport vehicles, the Razor was known to be a good vehicle for dealing with enemy units whilst it crosses the water, it can deal with infantry at the same time. * ''UltraTech-53 "Hippo" Amphibious Scout' - Built in South America and equipped with a small scattergun and mostly common in the regions of the south, the New Andes Armada currently uses these amphibious units, they also transport pockets of four units. Behind the Scenes * The Amphibious Landing Craft makes a return from Red Alert 2, commandable for several factions and will be packing various abilities, such as weapons or boost amplifiers. :* A possibility of a GLRF version is unlikely since they have the Marauder Landship, but a vehicle for the Iron Dagon PLA version will be planned. :* A Eurasian and Forth Reich variant will appear in the game but packing different capabilities. * It is a vehicle which will be present for several factions, currently the vehicles are ingame, but only a full coded Company version of the vehicle exists. * All-thou a USA version is ingame, it was coded as a civilian unit, the vehicle will be modified for Reign of Conflagration sporting many improvements. * The South American based New Andes Armada will recieve a variant equipped with a laser cannon as listed above, the manufacturer of the NAA variant of the Amphibious Landing Craft is named after the character from Tiberian Sun character, Tratos, the leader of the Forgotten, a Mutant faction. Category:Units Category:Units of the United States Task Forces Category:Units of the Company of Liberty Category:Units of the Forth Reich of Yuri Category:Units of the Eurasian Commonwealth Category:Units of the New Andes Armada Category:Vehicles Category:Units of Multiple Origins